The True Uchiha(Remake)
by Zuna Uchiha
Summary: What if Sasuke and Madara weren't the only Uchihas left. What if there were a few more.
1. The new and old ninja

The True Uchiha(Remake)

Chapter 1:A new and old Shinobi.

Characters: Naruto, Sakura,

MadeUp Characters: Zuna Uchiha

**This story is a creative story about a person I created. Even though it says Naruto is the main character Zuna Uchiha is.**

**Zuna:Yes,main character!**

**Author:You're my main character, of course you would be my main character on this story.**

**Zuna:(Crying)**

**Author:Are you crying?**

**Zuna:No, ZunaUchiha doesn't own what? **

Long ago, there was a man named Zuna Mikoto Uchiha. He was the gods of all gods,he controlled all elements with power was so incredible that even he was able to become the jinchuuriki of the ten was soon called "Air of Darkness".Soon people all around the world came to fight him and gain his power. But non prevailed, though unbeatable he was sealed by millions of people using their best sealing jutsus,even if it cost their lives. He was locked away for thousands of years because of being thought evil-like, well not until now.

**The time of Tsunade as Hokage.**

Naruto,a yellow haired teen with whiskers on his face was walking to train with Sakura and Sai. As he was walking he started to get lost and was in the forbidden part of the woods. While he was looking he started to scream her name "Sakura-Chan,Saaaaahhhhh" Naruto fell into a hole hitting his head and fell unconscious.

"Naruto, you idiot what do you think you can do to me. All your friends are dead, theirs nothing you can do to stop me."

"I don't care what happens I'll fight you until I die. That is my nin" Naruto fell bleeding to death losing to the shadowy figure.

"HAHAHHAHA, you lose Naruto,Naruto...

**Real World**

"Naruto wake up,get up." said a pink haired girl with silky skin named Sakura.

Naruto woke up a got happy and hugged her "Never leave me Sakura-Chan.

Sakura looked at him thinking he was acting weird but hugged him back. Naruto was happy but started getting the chills feeling a weird aura. Naruto looked up behind him to a very pale teen staring at him, and it was Sai an almost emotionless teen.

"Hey Naruto"

"AHHHH, wha-what are you doing here"?

"Well me and Sakura were picking berries and we heard a an annoying scream".

"My voice is not annoying, and besides you would be screaming if you fell down a scary looking hole too".

As the two boys was talking Sakura noticed a coffin with a seal sign on it. When she went up to get a closer look, she noticed that the seal was made up of smaller seals. And at the bottom of the coffin read "Z.M.U DO NOT OPEN"!

"Hey guys, what is this?"

Naruto and Sai came over there to look at the coffin as well, but had no idea what it was.

"Sakura-Chan,Sai, lets take it to Tsunade, maybe she knows what it is."

Naruto and Sai picked up the sides of the coffin while Sakura helped tug up the coffin out of the hole.

**At the Hokage's Office**

"Well it seems that there is a type of forbidden artifact in their".

"Tsunade, Naruto said that there was a faint heartbeat in their as we were walking back. I think someone is in their."

Naruto kept hearing the heartbeat and wanted to really know what was inside. Naruto quickly activated his Kyuubi mode and put his hand on the seal.

The seal started breaking to smaller and smaller seals. Then instantly the coffin opened, only to have nothing in their.

"ALL THAT FOR NOTHING, what was..." Tsunade looked at her desk finding a dark figure with 2 swords on his back.

Everyone in the room stood still not making even the slightest sound or movement. But Naruto was brave, and that braveness mad him start to speak up.

"Wh-who are you and where did you come from.

The dark figure looked at Naruto making no eye contact at all. "Well, my name is Zuna Mikoto Uchiha, and I com from the village we are in now, only thousands of years ago.

**Sorry for short you all for reading though, I'll be working on the next if I can get some reviews I'll try to have it sooner.**


	2. The power of an Uchiha's Heart

The True Uchiha(Remake)

Chapter 2:The Power of an Uchiha's Heart.

Characters: Naruto, Sakura,

MadeUp Characters: Zuna Uchiha

**Author:Sorry for the long update everyone.I have school and the ARMT is coming up.**

**Zuna:You liar,I bet you was playing Black Ops 2 again.**

**Author:No,maybe,yes.**

**Zuna:Zuna Uchiha,not me the other one,doesn't own for lying,you owe me a new sharingan.**

Author:Ok.

Naruto looked at knew that he could move without being attacked but Zuna gave off some strong chakra which made  
Naruto paralyzed. Sakura as well felt paralyzed and wished that someone would distract Zuna. Tsunade looked shocked but moved over to Zuna.

"AHHH,it seems someone wants to be brave come, I wont bite."

Tsunade got closer but Kakashi which felt the chakra of Zuna he attacked without warning. Kakashi thought he got Zuna but Zuna evaded the attack and kicked  
the table on Kakashi. Zuna took the white-haired man by his vest and threw him out the window. Zuna jumped out and landed on the ground so hard that the trees broke and also left a large crater in the ground.  
Naruto and Sakura jumped out as well and tried holding down Zuna. Zuna didn't want to hurt them so he turned into the air to get out of their grasp.

"Well it seems that he is your friend if you're trying to protect him.I'll leave him alone."

Naruto and Sakura were glad that he understood the Naruto thought (How could Zuna move so quick,and his attacks are crazy is that man.)

**Night time:Naruto's House**

Naruto opened the door to his new house he bought last house was large but came with one large kitchen,two bathrooms with a large bath (like the ones at the hot springs) and 2 bedrooms with 1 large master bedroom. Naruto ran up his stairs to his bedroom and got into his large bed. He quickly fell asleep,but felt a eerie opened his eyes and searched his room,but found nothing.

The only thing he seen in the dark was two red eyes.

"Why do I feel so worried I just neee...AHHHHHHHHHHH, two red eyes,why are you here."

"I need a place to stay until tomorrow,that's when Ill get the money from my younger days."

"But how did you get in, I had S rank seals in all the entrances and guards outside?"

"Well I'm a legendary Z rank Jin-I mean shinobi."

"Ok,whatever just stay out this room."

"I will,goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Zuna went to the other room and slid quietly under the cover of the guest bed. As Zuna was sleeping,Naruto wondered what Zuna was going to say before he said shinobi. But Naruto didn't think much of it and just went to bed.

**2 weeks after Zuna awakened**

Naruto kept throwing multiple kunai at the man hoping for one to hit. Sakura was healing Sai as Kakashi and Yamato was trying a new move the created at the training grounds.

Both men ran to the man"No-Kimai Jutsu."A log with electric sparks covering it flew to the man finally hitting him. Naruto ran to the man and wrapped him up with rope and created a strong seal.

Naruto was happy,he finally got the man he promised to get back. Sasuke Uchiha,the rouge ninja that left the village years ago.

Zuna jumped over and looked at Sasuke."So this is the man you was talking ,you call him an Uchiha."Sasuke looked at him and spit by him. "you piece of shit I'll kill you." Zuna took Sasuke by his collar and slapped him."You are very weak,at your age I was stronger then am I kidding, I was stronger than you when I was thirteen.

"You are pathetic, I have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Zuna looked at him and laughed. "Sasuke,their are levels of sharingan stronger than that one. First their is the three tomoes,you already have the Mangekyou Sharingan,and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Yes,but I-"Zuna put his finger on Sasuke's lips.

"But these are the legendary sharingan I only have. The Ultimate Mangekyou sharingan,the Divine Mangekyou Sharingan,the Immortal Sharingan,and the Immortal Mangekyou Sharingan. Those are only a few."

Sasuke looked at Zuna in amazement now knowing there were more sharingan that could make him look like a child and the others even looked in amazement as well thinking Sasuke was at the last level of sharingan.

Sasuke started to speak."That's not possible,and if it was show me."

Zuna looked at Naruto then back at the flow of chakra around Zuna started to shift,becoming more created swift movements of the wind to break their 's eyes started to literally he opened his eyes revealing the legendary four tomoe sharingan. They all looked at Zuna,they couldn't believe that there was a sharingan with so much power.

"Now Sasuke do you have anything else to say."

"N-no!"

"Good,let's go before his friends come looking for him.

As Zuna,Naruto,and the others ran away Naruto couldn't help but think,how could he have so much was almost God-like.

**Hey Thanks everyone for again sorry about being late.**

**Zuna:He was playing Black 's not-**

**Author:Shut up!**

**Next Chapter will Sasuke learn to live in the Hidden Leaf Village Naruto learn more about Zuna then he can time on the True Uchiha.**


	3. On Vacation or busy

**Hey if u get this message that means im away on buisness or on vacation.I'll be back in 2 weeks srry.**


	4. Finding a Girl Friend

The True Uchiha(Remake)

Chapter 3:Finding a Girl Friend

Characters:None

MadeUp Characters: Zuna Uchiha, Momo,Death

**Author:You are getting laid today.**

**Zuna:Really,YES!**

**Author:No you do get a girl's heart.**

**Zuna:(Crying)**

**Author:What's wrong?**

**Zuna:You lied,YOUUUU!**

**Author:I'm SORRY,(runs away)**

**Zuna:(Chases)**

**Momo:Zuna,both,do not own Naruto.**

Zuna was walking down the streets of his new made village. In 2 weeks his village was the Village Hidden In the Dragons ,you heard correctly, Village Hidden in the Dragons. Zuna knew that his people would need good protection,so why not have dragons to protect them. As a result,his people were happy and could travel almost anywhere. But people said Zuna had it hard to be the Jakage of his village. But really Zuna didn't have it hard, actually Zuna rarely was in his office. He went to look for women, he wanted them with big butts but smart minds. He liked them with small jugs though and flat stomachs to match. Zuna went everywhere looking women, he looked at markets,jewelry store,even the strip club. He seen no women he was interested in. He started to get bored and summoned Death,the man of life and death. A large cloud of dust covered the village and the smoke from the clouds formed a large skeleton covered with a jet black coat, carrying a scythe. He had no skin or organs but was able to breathe. It was Death the 5th strongest person in the galaxy."Hello Zuna,it seem you are bored."Death put up his scythe.

"Well I need a woman Death,do you know any."

Death looked at Zuna and smirked.

"Well do you remember your friend when you was younger."

Zuna looked at Death like he was stupid.

"Do you mean Momo,she's gone."Zuna started to feel sad.

Death laughed."HAHAHA,it's not your fault she's gone."

Zuna looked at Death."DAMN YOU,DIIIIIIIEEEEE.!"

Zuna took out his sword and swung at Death, but he immediately jumped back.

"You are weak Zuna,you missed sadly."

Zuna looked at Death and put his sword up and stood tall with his hands folded.

"Is that so?"

"What are you..."

Death's body broke in half,leaving many bones to fall as well.

"Damn you Zuna,I shouldn't have underestimated you."

Death eyes started to widen as Zuna walked slowly with a killing intent aura around him.

"Now should I kill you or will you do something for me."

Death quickly reattached his bones and summoned a large box for holding forbidden books. He opened the box and took one that read "Rules of Light".

"Zuna,it seems Momo isn't dead,she is actually in this village looking for you."

Zuna looked at Death he ran and teleported everywhere. Zuna couldn't find anything,so he went home to his mansion. But as soon as he got there,a pink haired girl wearing a school uniform stood in Zuna's living room.

"Hey Zuna,remember me,I'm Momo!"

Zuna's jaw dropped,his childhood friend was 's body dropped and he fell on the floor drooling. Momo walked over to him and looked.

"Ummm,are you ok?"

"Arggh,yaaa Momu."

"What?"

Later on after Zuna regained his sense he took his friend out so he could catch up. They were getting ice-cream at a park,and talking about their past adventures. Zuna learned that Momo was now 17 years old. He also learned from her appearance that she had slightly longer hair, a larger bust size,and her jugs also became slightly bigger. And to top it all off, she had a smooth, flat stomach. He was so attracted to her his hand started to sweat every time she said anything, but he kept it cool. They sat down on a bench by a large tree with birds close by.

"Remember the time I egged that old man's house!"

"Ya,and he was like I'm gonna get ya young folks,now don't make me come out there."

"I feel he was playing with us though,good times."

Momo looked up at the sky, and realized that it was night.

"Zuna,can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't have a place to stay so could I...live...with-"

"Me,ya, of course you can."

He got up from the bench and held out his hand. Momo grabbed it and they walked away to Zuna's new mansion. When they got close they could already see the bushes which was the outside of the street, it was in a curved motion but stopped at the garage of the mansion. Attached to the garage was the mansion which could hold up to 350 people at once. The outside was white with 4 windows at the top floor, and coming to the second first floor was 2 windows. There was a large "Z" placed in the middle between the to floors. The roof was slanted and was painted red which gave the house a regular look. As Zuna got to the door first he opened it for Momo.

"Aww, such a gentleman."

"Thanks"

Momo walked into the living room which had a nice red couch on a black carpet. There was a fireplace which had a picture of Zuna, his brother Banu Uchiha, and his cousin Kimoto Uchiha. The floor was mad of one of the finest wood, and had a beautiful pattern too.

"Ok, Momo I have a guest room, would you like to sleep in there?"

"Well, ummmm, I kinda want to sleep with you."

Zuna's face became red and his pupil in his eye became smaller. His hand got really sweaty.

"O-Ok."

"I'll go put my stuff up and take a quick shower."

"Tha-That's fine, I'll go cook something."

**After Momo took a shower and ate**

Zuna walked out of the bathroom into his room and got into his bed. What he didn't know was Momo was behind him. As he picked up the cover and laid down in the bed Momo got in too quietly. Zuna started to gaze of, but he felt a warm presence behind him, he didn't mind it. He actually felt good.

"_You're such a sleepy head."_

Zuna's eyes widened an he quickly got off the bed onto the floor and turned to Momo. Zuna's eyes widened even more when he seen what she was wearing. She was wearing a small tank top showing off her stomach. And small shorts with hearts on them. Zuna started to get a little horny.

"Momo why are you saying that so seductively!"

"_What are you talking about?"_

_"_That, you're doing it again!"

_"Don't you like it?"_

As Momo said that she crawled over to Zuna on all fours out of the bed. She swayed her hips at the same time. She went to Zuna and licked him on his cheek.

"Well that's enough for tonight, goodnight Zuna"

Momo jumped up quickly and got into bed, leaving Zuna confused.

"What was that?"

With that said Zuna got into bed too and went to sleep confused, and horny.

**Ok, guys sorry for the long wait, my uncle died and my great grandma had a heart attack. So I'm sorry for the wait but i'll try to get back on time.****  
**


	5. Finally,a mission!

The True Uchiha(Remake)

Chapter 4:"Finally,a mission!"

Characters:Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Momo

MadeUp Characters: Zuna Uchiha, Banu, Kimoto

**Author:I have been messing up guys,on the stories and words. I'm so sorry!**

**Zuna Uchiha :It's going to be ok, this one will be good. I promise.**

**Author:Thanks, with that let's get started!**

**Zuna Uchiha and Author: Zuna Uchiha doesn't own Naruto.**

Naruto and Sakura were running to Zuna's house as fast as they could. They learned that Sasuke had snuck in Zuna's house last night. They ran through the crowds of villagers in Zuna's village. Finally they arrived at the mansion to see the door wide opened. Naruto seen a woman with pink hair like Sakura's but in a different style. She looked as if she was eighteen, but a little shorter. She was planting flowers of all colors and smiling happily.

"Excuse me Ma'm."

"Yes."

"Do you know where Zuna is?"

"He's in the backyard, why?"

"He might be in trouble."

With that the woman eyes widened and she ran to the backyard followed by Naruto and Sakura. They found Zuna, but with Sasuke in his hands.

"Sasuke you never learn do you."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Naruto ran to Zuna with a rasengan. Zuna threw Sasuke and grabbed the rasengan. Naruto looked at Zuna shocked. Naruto thought the rasengan should have ripped Zuna' skin.

"No one should be able to do that!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Yo-you tried to kill Sasuke."

"Hm, I didn't try to kill Sasuke. Me and him were training."

"But he snuck in your house last night, why would he do that? And now you're fighting him."

"He didn't want anyone to know that he had to train again to become stronger."

"Well, but wait you said, Sasuke you never learn do you, why did you say that?"

"Because, he's trying to use just brute strength and not learning to also use enough speed."

"Oh."

"Naruto you get a little to paranoid, anyways I'll tell everyone that it was a misunderstanding. Ok!"

"Ok"

Naruto started to laugh along with Zuna. Then suddenly a team of Anbu showed up.

"Zuna, are you ok? Did Sasuke do anything to you or others?

"I'm fine and Sasuke didn't do anything. It was a misunderstanding."

"Yes sir'."

With that the team of Anbu left. Zuna looked at Sasuke. He started to think about Sasuke's level of sharingan.

"Hey Sasuke would you like to learn the infinity sharingan!"

"Hell yes!"

With that Zuna knocked Sasuke out. Zuna turned to look at everyone who were shocked at what he did.

"The procedure hurts so I needed him not to feel nothing."

Everyone just ran away to what they were doing before.

"Hey come'on. Its not like I broke his neck...I think."

**Inside Zuna's lab**

Zuna was working on his potion inside his lab. In there was a container which contained Sasuke asleep. The container was filled with water with small cords attached to Sasuke's head. The tubes led from out of the container into a small machine with 3 red buttons, 2 blue buttons, and a screen with words and numbers put into complicated formulas. Zuna looked at the screen.

"Sasuke, you have exceeded your expectations."

""Could he become stronger then I thought.""

_""You wont know until the procedure is finished.""_

""Your right, maybe.""

**Next Day/At the Forest off Death**

Sasuke and Zuna were at the forest of Death. Sasuke had some new clothes. A tank-top shirt with some blue shorts. Sasuke didn't like the style but it was better then wearing his old stinky clothes. Zuna was sitting on a tree with his new sword he found inside a cave he played in when he was younger.

"Sasuke, so how are your eyes?"

"I feel, a bit more powerful."

"Good, that means its starting to form. And to make it form faster...let's train."

With that Zuna jumped down and took out a kunai. Sasuke took off the wrapped rag around his eyes and took out his blade. Zuna ran to Sasuke and performed some hand signs.

"Wind Style,Wind of rage."

A wave of wind came from the ground and moved as it was a wave of water. It broke rocks and left marks on trees and then soon hit Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got back up and attacked Zuna with his blade. Zuna easily grabbed it but regretted his decision he made. Sasuke pumped his lightning chakra to his sword. Zuna did't hesitate to move. He quickly let go and jumped back. Zuna then rushed at Sasuke with his sword. Sasuke stood still and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. His right eye started to bleed.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames emitted from Sasuke's eyes hitting Zuna. Sasuke started to laugh walking up to Zuna while extinguishing the flames. But Sasuke found Zuna laughing and he quickly backed away.

"Sasuke, that was a nice attack. But let's see if you can do it again!"

Zuna's chakra changed tremendously. Six bones formed at Zuna's side and black chakra covered him and the bones as well. It was Zuna's legendary Black Susanoo mode.

"I guess I should try my best to get that Infinity Sharingan out."

Sasuke trembled at the chakra coming from Zuna. But luckily just as Zuna was about to attack, an Anbu team came.

"Excuse me Zuna, the Hokage wishes to speak to you."

"About what."

"She wouldn't tell us. It must have been something too important to tell us."

Zuna deactivated his Susanoo mode and went with the Anbu team to the Hokage. Sasuke still had trouble getting up, but he managed to.

_"Zuna how is it possible? He activated Susanoo mode without using his Mangekyou. What are you? And who are you?"_

"Sasuke, aren't you coming?"

Sasuke quickly jumped to Zuna wishing not to make him mad, and then quickly left with him heading to the Hokage's office.

**At the Hokage's Office**

Zuna was in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk looking down. His hands were behind the chair with a strong looking seal keeping Zuna's hands together.

"Zuna, I know what you are. And I know what you have.

"And what is that?"

As Zuna said that Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi bust through the door getting everyone's attention.

"What are you all doing here?"

Kakashi spoke first."We came to see what the commotion was. We heard rumors of Zuna in the Hokage's office for something important. We want to know why."

"Well...ok."

"Zuna is a man that is over the age of 20,000. He has 9 Sharingans; Mangekyou,Eternal,Infinity,Infinity Mangekyou, Ultimate Mangekyou,Divine Mangekyou,the Immortal, and the Immortal Mangekyou. The last one we don't know its name. He has two swords made with chakra, which is the sword "Kupai (Sword of Gods) and Lieno (Sword of Earth). Also he is stronger than the six paths, he is the legendary twelve paths, said to be nothing but a myth. And one last thing..."

Everyone was staring at Tsunade waiting for her to tell them the last thing about Zuna. Even Sasuke was interested. And to top it all off Sai was interested, but still kept that calm face.

"he is the jinchuuriki of the ten tails!"

Everyone got back, all astonished and shocked that Zuna was incredibly strong. But Naruto didn't understand. And so did anyone else. Naruto spoke up,

" But lady Tsunade, how is it that Zuna looks so young. And if he tried to get the ten tails he would die."

"I'm Immortal."

"What?

"Ya, I died long ago, but used a jutsu that could keep my soul moving and feeling like a human. And my body was able to control a more powerful beast inside me... the power of the 100 tailed beast.

Naruto looked at Zuna amazed that he was so strong and clever.

"Fuck this your too strong!"

Everyone turned their attention to Sasuke.

"How is that even fair, your always becoming stronger. I hate it! You have so much power, and when someone thinks that is your limit,you show even more power! How,how? I'm too weak to even look at you without shaking!" Damn you Zuna!"

Sasuke ran away disappearing from the group leaving everyone sad. Zuna was also sad thinking that Sasuke felt weak and left out. He knew that becoming strong was hard and that Sasuke might never fell he is strong enough. But Zuna realized that he would need a larger team to help him and Sasuke. A team that was incredible. He had a good idea in his head.

"Lady Tsunade,what rank is this seal on my wrists."

"It is a Z-rank seal. You'll never get..."

Tsunade jaw dropped to the floor watching Zuna break the seal with ease and had no showing of effort.

"Ok, it seems that Sasuke will be needing more help to increase his power. So that means..."

Zuna was about to finish his sentence but three people came into the office. Everyone could tell that the middle person was Momo. But the other 2 people were unknown to them, but known by Zuna. One had on glasses with 2 swords on his back, cargo shorts, and a black jacket that had a long collar reaching the to the mouth, and on the back was a dragon. The other person had a pair of pants, which had a bag filled with tools and was colored black. They also had a white shirt with a gray jacket that was similar to Sasuke's. On both of their backs they held a large bag of scrolls,weapons,clothes,and food. Zuna walked closer to them and stood right in front of them facing the other group.

"Ok, these are my family members,also Uchihas, Banu;my brother, and Kimoto;my cousin. They will be staying here as well and will also help Sasuke and the rest train."

Tsunade looked at the group and got a clever idea.

"OK, the can stay, but they have to do missions."

Zuna looked at Tsunade and started to smiled.

"Yes!Finally, a mission!"


End file.
